No Reprieve
by Elite Arson
Summary: An incident at Final Destination. A vision that saved ten. One very pissed off Death. Based on Final Destination. R&R.
1. Final Destination

This is my first story. SSBM meets Final Destination. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, items, stages etc. of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Nor do I own the concept of Final Destination._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Final Destination**

He was anxious.

Only fifteen people left in the tournament. The rest will be in the audience. He will be crowned. He will win. The rest didn't stand a chance.

Who were the rest?

Captain Falcon. The 1st class racer.

Yoshi. The cute, but ferocious dinosaur.

Peach. The sweet psycho bitch.

Pikachu. The shocking rat.

Mr. Game & Watch. The old legend.

Luigi. The lean, green fighting machine.

Mario. The famous hopping superstar.

Samus. The metallic maestro.

Mewtwo. The psychic monster.

Shiek. Mysterious he/she.

Marth. My best friend.

Young Link. The mini ego prince.

Kirby. Bottomless puffball.

Ganondorf. All-powerful demon.

He could do this.

Roy, the Pyro Lord, was going to be the champion.

* * *

The preliminaries were over, eliminating 16 of the participants. Bowser was defeated by Shiek, whilst Kirby took out Link and Dr. Mario. The rest were subsequently taken out by another of the 15 characters. 

The last battle was going to take place in a random stage. It was going to contain all 15 people. It was the first to do so.

Probably the last as well.

* * *

A great silence was in the waiting room. Peach was filing her nails. Capt. Falcon was cracking his knuckles. Y. Link was drinking his Lon Lon Milk. Luigi was visibly fidgeting in his seat. Yoshi, Kirby, Mario and Shiek were stretching. Samus was checking her suit. Ganondorf was glaring at everyone.. Marth and Roy were nudging each other. Mewtwo was reading everyone's mind, trying to find their strategies. Pikachu and Mr. Game & Watch were just looking around. 

There were two doors in the room. One of which had a red light over it. There were benches, lockersand mirrors in that room. Enough room to stretch.

The red light turned green.

They all, one by one, marched into the door. Roy pushed Marth, who knocked into Peach, who tripped over Kirby and landed on Yoshi. Yoshi threw her off, right onto Gannondorf, who fell on Mewtwo, who let off some excess magic, shocking Pikachu and Y. Link. Y. Link also fell, right into Luigi who jumped and kicked Mario in the face. Mario also fell, landing on Captain Falcon. Soon enough, everyone was on the ground but Roy. He started to laugh.

Little did he know that it would be the last time in quite awhile.

* * *

When they all were in, they realized the stage. 

Final Destination.

The battle started. Roy and Y. Link's swords clashed. Capt. Falcon was getting burned by the Mario Bros. Gannondorf grabbed Yoshi, who was shot by Samus. The battle raged.

The background started to change as usual. But this time, it turned red.

It cried out: **TOO MUCH WEIGHT! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!**

The stage started to twist and turn. They were all in shock. At one time, it went upside down for a second. Mario, Kirby and Yoshi all fell. Some of them started screaming.

Suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came in. They seemed to be malfunctioning as well. They started to attack.

I believe we all agree when I say Luigi, Gannondorf and Pikachu were not lucky.

Then, Crazy Hand exploded, taking Shiek, Mr. Game & Watch, Samus and Master Hand with him. Two of Master Hand's fingers were sent flying, and smashed into Capt. Falcon and Y. Link.

The background looked like the sun. When they felt the heat wave, they realized it WAS the sun.

Peach, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy all screamed. Not that it had an effect.

Too bad they only had one stock.

* * *

Roy screamed. 

Everyone in the waiting room stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

He was sweating. Marth asked. "Are you okay, man?"

Roy wondered if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Was it real? It seemed so real. It's insane..._

The light turned green.

They started to walk to the door, when Roy, just to see if it would happen, pushed Marth. In the end, they all fell.

Roy was hysteric. He screamed. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Capt. Falcon was pissed. He yelled back. "What the fuck is wrong with you boy?"

He tried to explain his dream, or premonition, when the two security members came.

The first guy asked. "What's the problem? You were supposed to be on the battlefield a while ago." Roy explained to the best of his ability again. When he finished, it was an awkward silence. Capt. Falcon took slow steps towards Roy, and punched him. Roy fought back, and they both were taken away. A third guy came and asked if anyone else would like to go.

Samus piped in. "You know, this happened before. We should go." With that, she left. Marth left to check up on his friend, while the Mario Bros. exited, because they believed that Samus wouldn't lie. Shiek also believed in her, and left the room with Y. Link in tow. Peach left because Mario called for her, and Mr. Game & Watch left as well, for he too heard the story of these events. There were only 5 people left.

It was going to be the first 5 character battle ever.

Probably the last as well.

* * *

"Why should I have to leave because of that jackass?" "Because, Mr. Falcon, you started a fight out of the battlefield, therefore being disqualified." The second security member responded. 

Out of the room the ten people could hear the announcer cry out. "Ten people have quit the fight! Captain Falcon, Luigi, Mario,Marth, Mister Game And Watch, Peach, Roy, Samus, Shiek and Young Link are no longer participating! Let the battle between Gannondorf, Kirby, Yoshi, Mewtwo and Pikachu begin!"

"Great, just great! Missing out on the biggest battle this year. Thanks, Boy Toy!"

"I'd rather you'd go in the battle and DIE with the rest of them!"

"Nice scheme! Plant a bomb, then fake out so you wouldn't die as well!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

They both looked at Samus. "Just calm the fuck down."

Suddenly, they heard the announcer in panic. "OH MY GOD! THE STAGE IS GOING CRAZY! TOO MUCH WEIGHT! MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND ARE GOING INSANE AS WELL!"

Everyone looks at Roy. Roy doesn't realize the eyes on him and faints.

* * *

What did you think? Tell me in a review. 


	2. Crooked Edge

Well, I fucked up.

I miscounted the characters in Chapter 1, so I added Falco. Then, I realised I forgot to count Pikachu. Plus, I must apologize to krisetchers for putting in the reply that Peach died, but she didn't. Mario called for her.

Whoops.

Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for bringing this into the light.

Well, here you go.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

**Chapter 2: Crooked Edge**

Roy was taken into a dark room. He was pushed into a chair. The room consisted of a chair, table and a dim light hanging from the roof. This would be one of those rooms that would be used to interview someone suspicious.

He then realized that he _was_ suspicious.

After regaining consciousness, the police arrived to interview the ten survivors. Mario, being a police officer himself, tried his best to explain, but couldn't, due to the fact he was still confused himself.

They were interviewing all ten of them about the five deaths. Roy was last.

In the room, there were two guys. One in a trench coat, the other in his police officer suit.

"So, how did you know about Final Destination's accident before hand?" The one in a trench coat asked, though it seemed like a demand.

Roy answered this question so many times it was unbelievable. He nearly shouted "I HAD A VISION! Jesus..."

The police officer informed the one in the trench coat about them asking him and the vision. Embarrassed, the trench coat then asked for an alibi.

Roy responded. "What would I need an alibi for? Implanting a huge bomb on the stage? The stage had an overload on weight. What more do you want? That stage was only built for four fighters at once. No matter their size, it would have happened."

The police officer could counter that. "What about the Wire Frames? I've seen six fighting one Smasher on Final Destination."

"Simple. The Wire Frames aren't Smashers."

Both of them were silent. After what seemed like half an hour. The police officer let him go. "Very well, you may leave. You are to attend the funeral for Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Mewtwo and Ganon, or Gannondorf."

* * *

A few days later, there were many tears and depressed people. There a many amounts of Pokemon surrounding the tombstone of Pikachu. All of them were crying except a small few. Charizard looked down on the tombstone and began to cry aswell.. A few tombstones later, were the ones of Gannondorf and Mewtwo. There were no huge crowds, but Link was giving their respects to their rivals. 

The one behind it was Kirby's. There was a small crowd, with Mata-Knight, King DeDeDe, Rick, Gooey and some Waddle Dees. The Smashers were spread out everywhere. And lastly, Yoshi's was next to it. There were what seemed like thousands of Yoshis, along with a couple of humans, like Mario and Luigi. The Smashers were spread out everywhere.

* * *

"This is fucked up." 

Roy was bowling with Samus, Marth, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Y. Link. The last one was playing with some construction toys. Link was on a date with Zelda, and asked Marth to baby-sit. Mr. Game & Watch was moving into a retirement home, Captain Falcon went back to his cheapskate ways and Shiek disappeared.

"I-a know. This-a is so crazy." Responded the older plumber. "Indeed." Agreed the ever-correct Samus. "Five died, but what's even weirder is that we were saved. Us, Mr. Game & Watch, Captain Falcon and Shiek. All because of a bad dream."

"Hey!" Roy was about to lay the smackdown on her when Y. Link's wrecking ball fell. This caused Luigi to get distracted and gutterball. Everyone but Roy and Y. Link started snickering. Luigi, upset, made a fuss while walking over to a seat and sat down in a huff. This caused Mario to crack up. One by one, everyone started to join in. Everyone but Roy. He looked at the wrecking ball on the ground. He felt that it was of some significance, but shook it off. He looked outside and saw the shadow of a flowerpot falling and smashing into the ground. But when he looked up, it was sitting there, not even wobbling.

Suddenly, a ringing was heard from Mario's pocket. He instinctively grabbed it with caution, but realized that it was from the police. "... yeah... oh really? ...why am I not surprised... ok, I'll be there." He hung up. "Gotta go bust some guy for drug possession. Captain Douglas Falcon. Heh heh. You wanna watch Roy?" Roy, zoned out, immediately woke up. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm good. Let's just hope it gets violent." Mario chuckled, and walked out of the building. If Roy would have gone, they might have avoided an accident...

* * *

A police officer slammed at the door. Captain Falcon, surprised jumped and nearly knocked over a flowerpot on his balcony. The flowerpot had some jagged edges, and was rather pointy. It was wobbling on the edge. C. Falcon ran to the door and opened it. He couldn't stop in time and ended up outside. The flowerpot was right over him. 

On the other side of the street, they were destroying a building with a wrecking ball and then build a new one in its place.

How amusing.

The leading police officer regained his composure. "Douglas Falcon, you are under arrest for drug possession." Captain Falcon started sweating. He was busted. He was going to be in jail for the rest of his life.

However, the rest of his life wasn't going to take very long.

An owl was flying around the construction site. The man operating the wrecking ball saw it and wondered what it was doing during the day. They didn't have any in the jungle...

"Mind if we look around your house?" Falcon hid it well enough, so he let them in. Two police officers stayed to keep guard. One of them was Mario. "Time's up birdie." Falcon glared. Neither of them knew how right Mario was.

The owl swerved towards the wrecking ball operator. He tried to swat it with his large hands and accidentally hit a switch, causing the wrecking ball to fall.

Captain Falcon responded. "I'd rather die than be caught by you, pudgy."

Let's grant his wish.

The wrecking ball fell, causing the earth to quake. The already unstable pot fell. Captain Falcon sensed something and looked up right when the flowerpot flipped. He got dirt in his eyes. He tried to get them out of his eyes, when the flowerpot made contact with his head. With the jagged edge. Thepot pierced his skull and went into his brain, killing him slowly. Mario and the second guy looked in shock, unable to do anything. He finally collapsed, with blood flowing out of his eye sockets, nostrils and mouth. Mario called 911.

* * *

There. Fixed to the best of my ability. Please review! 


	3. Awkward Situation

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, they come to a realization. No deaths.

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of SSMB, or the stage Final Destination. Nor do I own the concept of Final Destination.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Awkward Situation**

The ambulance arrived, with a bunch more police officers. The officers inside his apartment didn't even notice until they came out of the building with a plastic bag with some white powder.

Mario was in shock the whole time. He felt like collapsing. He made it back to the bowling alley, after the two officers and the construction worker were interviewed, just to see them exit the building.

Luigi, being the first to notice him, inquired. "What-a was the hold up-a for bro? I-a got your stuff here-a." Mario felt like he was dreaming. "He died." Roy had his mouth open. He asked in a small voice. "Captain Falcon?" "Yeah. A flowerpot fell when the ground shook because a wrecking ball fell." Y. Link only caught the last part. "Ironic, because the wrecking ball on my toy fell too."

_He looked at the wrecking ball on the ground. He felt that it was of some significance, but shook it off. He looked outside and saw the shadow of a flowerpot falling and smashing into the ground. But when he looked up, it was sitting there, not even wobbling._

"Hey Mario, how did Falcon die again?" The Italian responded. "Well Roy, a wrecking ball fell from a nearby construction site, which made an unstable flowerpot fall over. The flowerpot had a crooked edge. The pot flipped over in midair and the crooked edge pierced his skull."

Roy suddenly exclaimed. "Then there's no doubt about it!"

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. After what seemed like forever, Roy began to explain. "There was an old legend. A plane crashed and all the passengers died. But, seven people got of because one had a vision. Then, they all died of freak accidents, each with a sign."

"A sign?" Samus inquired.

"Yes, a sign. Something that pointed out how they would die. Then, a year later, there was a pile-up on a highway with no survivors. But, a girl blocked off the road saving the lives of eleven people. And yet again, they all started to die."

"But then, there was a roller coaster's derailing. No survivors yet again, but ten people got off, and they all died. That was just as folk tale, just used to scare people, or at least that's what I thought."

"During a war, a couple of troops and I were travelling. But then, my girlfriend cried out about having a vision and how they would all die from an ambush. We tried to reassure her that we would be safe, but she didn't listen."

"So, five of us stayed behind. My girlfriend Lilina, my best friend Wolt, my guardian Marcus, Lance, one of my knights and myself."

"And, as she foretold, the ambush happened and they all died. She claimed that we cheated Death."

"But, alas, we didn't. Lance died. We thought that it was peculiar as all. But then Lilina died. So we got paranoid. But it didn't save Marcus. Wolt and I realized that we were dying in alphabetical order. And that I was next. I got electrocuted and died. But they brought me back somehow. But not before Wolt died. I was the only survivor."

"I then got a letter for a tournament and, well, you should know the rest."

The rest were speechless. Samus was the first to react. "So, basically we are being stalked by Death. Great."

Luigi then had his turn. "I gotta go. I got a new job. I'm a janitor at Mushroom Inc." He then left, but not before giving Mario his junk.

After Luigi was gone, Marth had a realization. "Wait, if we are dying in alphabetical order as well, Luigi would be next!"

Roy then tried to calm Mario down. "No, I don't think Death would do that. It's too predictable."

Mario cried out, obviously full of worry. "Then how come-a Falcon died first?"

"There could be many orders." Roy replied. "Alphabetical, in order we died on the stage, reverse order... hang on, who was first to leave the waiting room?"

They all thought hard, when Y. Link remembered. "Falcon did! He was carried out right before you were!"

"So, it could be that. The first one to die was Mario, and the last one to die was Peach, Marth and I, so it can't be those."

'But," countered Samus. "the order it had on the bulletin had Falcon first. (A/N: The order on the bulletin was the same Roy was remembering them in his mind. First chapter, each character with a nickname.)

"Well, we should be okay, we didn't see any signs. Everyone, look out for stuff that look peculiar, out of the ordinary." With that, they all parted ways.

* * *

"Ah-ha! I got it!"

Roy was scribbling down notes onto a piece of paper, trying to recall whatever would help them. He had three diffrent pages and a book. The first one said:

_Captain Falcon_

Peach

Mr. Game & Watch

Luigi

Mario

Samus

Shiek

Marth

Young Link

Roy

It was the order on the bulletin. The second one had the order they either were carried out, or left the waiting room.

_Captain Falcon_

Roy

Samus

Marth

Luigi

Mario

Shiek

Young Link

Peach

Mr. Game & Watch

The third one was the one he had finished first. It was alphabetical.

_Captain Falcon_

Luigi

Mario

Marth

Mr. Game & Watch

Peach

Roy

Samus

Shiek

Young Link

The book was the journal he had used to keep track of it all. It had the three different orders, the events and signs of Falcon's death, the premonition he had and something we didn't know.

_Before I went to sleep the day before the battle, I looked out the window and it looked like the sun was out, getting closer and closer. I felt a movement and thought it odd that I felt this way. I shuddered and rubbed my eyes, but when I looked out, it was the moon. The sensation was gone, and I didn't think anything of it. It must have been a sign._

He stopped writing and decided to call everyone over for a meeting. However, he suddenly got tired. Thinking again, he chose to rest.

He laid down on his bed and felt the drowsiness multiply immediately. He saw an awkward shadow that somewhat resembled a computer, but was too drowsy to process it.

Too bad.

The desk he was using had a computer on it. He also had a bottle of water on the desk. Without a cap.

* * *

Samus rang the doorbell. Realizing how late it was, she thought he was sleeping. Not caring, she entered. She started walking up the stairs. She's been in his house before, while celebrating the start of the tournament. She realises how windy it was and noticed an open window opposite Roy's room. Without thinking, she opened the door.

The wind blew the bottle over. The computer turned itself on while keeping the screen off, trying to be discreet. The computer started to smoke while Samus woke Roy up.

Roy yawned before realizing what was going on. "Samus? What are you doing here? It's midnight."

Samus was panicking. "I saw one of those signs that you were talking about! I saw the shadow of a computer on the sidewalk!"

Roy started to sweat. "I saw that too! Right before I went to sleep!" He somewhat was sweating because of the shock, but also because the room started to heat up. "Do you feel that?" Slowly, they turned to the computer, which had just exploded. And a piece of the glass screen was heading to Roy's torso.

* * *

Review! 


	4. Sheer Happenstance

Thank you for the feedback! I finally updated. Sorry if you're disapointed, it sucks.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Sheer Happenstance** (Funny word, happenstance.)

* * *

Samus tackled Roy onto the bed. The piece of glass got stuck on the wall.

"You, you saved me!" cried out Roy. "Okay, so now we know the order... what do we do?"

Samus had a simple answer to that.

"Who's next?"

Roy thought. He couldn't think straight. He went over to his desk and picked up the journal. He flipped through it and mumbled. "Ah-ha!" Then, his expression turned shocked and scared. He slowly turned to her.

"You are."

She collapsed.

* * *

"Alright, so now that we're all here..."

Samus had woken up, only to find that all the people that got off the stage were there. Mr. Game & Watch, Shiek and Luigi were sitting down on chairs, the last visibly shaking. Y. Link was on the verge of tears as he sat in the corner. He was obviously afraid.

Mario, Marth and Peach were standing and listened to what Roy had to say.

Samus stood up. "What's going on?"

Before Roy could say anything, Marth was the one to reply. "Roy here has something to tell us."

Roy regained his composure. "Alright, we, Samus and I, have discovered the order. It's the order in which we left the waiting room. So, Falcon was first, and then it was me, Samus, Marth, Luigi, Mario, Shiek, Young Link, Peach and finally Mr. Game & Watch."

"Bullshit!"

Everyone looked at the senior of the group. He noticed the glares and explained. "This is bullshit! How can you believe this? We're not gonna die!"

"I already almost died."

Once again, everyone turned to Roy.

"My computer exploded, and sent a piece of the screen towards me."

Like a tennis match, they looked at Game & Watch.

"Exactly! You're pretty much dead."

Everyone looked at Roy.

"Actually, you're right. So you all should be safe until I die, but for now, we should stay in groups of two. I'll take Marth."

"I'll-a stay with my-a brother." Mario said.

"Young Link, you're staying with me." Shiek then spoke.

"Come on Samus, we could go shopping!" Samus rolled her eyes at Peach.

"Mr. Game & Watch, you can stay with Roy and I." Marth asked.

"Nonsense! This total bullshit! I still need to organize my room at the retirement home, and I don't need you jackasses with me!"

Roy and Marth exchanged glances, wondering the same thing. _What's wrong with him?

* * *

_

Yeah, a bit on the short and crappy side. Please review!


End file.
